May the Force be with you
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: AnakinKitster. Anakin's finally become a Jedi, and has been granted one last visit  to Tatooine. Mild Slash.


Anakin Skywalker walked down one of the streets of Mos Espa, located on the desert planet of Tatooine, sipping a ruby bliel and looking around. It looked a lot different than it had nine years before, more crowded and far busier than it had been in his youth.

Some familiar faces were gone. Old Jira, who had once managed the produce stand, had been replaced by her grandson, a chipper young teenager with a sharp tongue but friendly intentions. Sebulba, the nasty Dug Podracer, had died a few years back in the Boonta Eve Race.

Seek and Amee had married the year before and now Amee was with child. Wald… Jira's grandson claimed that he had left Tatooine soon after Anakin and never looked back. Anakin missed the Rodian, surprised at the news of his departure. And Kitster… Anakin desperately wanted to see his friend again but did not know where to find him.

He had visited his mother that morning, proudly stating that he had finished Jedi training but was still beneath the influence of Obi-Wan, who had allowed his young Padawan leave to visit his home planet before being entrusted with the status of a Jedi Knight.

Anakin was now off to see Watto, the Toydarian who had made his first nine years of life entirely miserable. He was going to bargain his mother from the small blue creature, who would undoubtedly be upset to see him.

Entering Watto's shop, he let a feeling of slight resentment wash over him. A Jedi was not supposed to feel such hatred, but how else was he supposed to feel towards a creature who had treated him with such malice when he was younger?

Surprisingly, a tall man with handsome features and short brown hair approached him, wiping his hands with an oily rag. He smiled at Anakin broadly. "Hello, sir. My name's Kitster. Can I be of any help?"

Anakin's eyes widened and he stepped towards the man, unconsciously setting his ruby bliel on a shelf to his right. "Kitster..?"

Kitster's smile flickered but did not fad. "That's my name."

Anakin almost began crying. "Kitster… It's me. It's Annie."

Kitster almost fainted. He took an unsteady step back, knocking over a display of engine parts in his daze. "Annie…"

Anakin stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kitster, burying his face in the slightly taller man's chest. "Kit… It's so good to see you!"

Kitster wrapped his arms around Anakin in return, his expression wracked in pain. "Annie… I missed you so much!" He held the man at arm's length and studied him. "Are… Are you a Jedi now?"

Anakin lifted up the side of his cloak, revealing his light saber. He grinned proudly. "I just became a full-fledged Jedi. Obi-Wan managed to talk the Jedi council into letting me come visit before I went on my next mission. I was going to shove my light saber in Watto's face, but I don't see him around. Where is he?"

Kitster laughed. "Stupid old man got plowed down by a restless Tuscan Raider. I'm in charge, and the first order of business was to let your mom go free. She's living out her life on the outskirts now."

Anakin smiled. "I'm glad."

Kitster gestured towards the door. "You want to go visit her?"

Anakin's smile flickered briefly. "I… I can't… It would… It would mess me up, I think…"

Kitster nodded as if he understood. "All right. So… How are you doing?"

The awkward tension around this question was obvious. Anakin scratched his head. "Um… I should probably get back to the ship… Artoo and Threepio are waiting and so… So is Obi-Wan."

Kitster smiled. "I… I guess you should."

Anakin stood there for a few more seconds, and Kitster finally broke the silence. "So… How's that Qui-Gon Jinn guy doing?"

"He's… He's, um, dead. He died a couple days after I left…"

Kitster blushed slightly. "Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"So… This is the last time I'll be seeing you, right?"

Anakin nodded. "Probably… Unless something brings me back out this way."

Kitster sighed. "Well… It was nice seeing you, Annie."

Anakin leaned forward and kissed Kitster on the lips slowly. He had not expected the man to react, but Kitster kissed back fiercely. The two men kissed passionately for over a minute until Anakin pulled away. He looked at Kitster, smiled, and whispered, "May the Force be with you."

Kitster nodded and watched as the only person he had ever loved walked out of his life forever.

* * *

I think I have the only Kitster/Anakin fanfic on here! Woohoo! 


End file.
